


Priestess Mom Shall Smite Thy Enemy

by Dark_Ethreal_Lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: After all war is war and unless asked she will not interfere, But life isn't that simple, But she doesn't want to fight, F/F, F/M, Is it's own story with own events, Just look after the blonde child and any other she adopts under her wings., Leave the mother be and no one get's hurt, M/M, Mother Hen, Multi, Naruto was not ready for this, Never had it? Well come on in, OC may come off as OP actually, Other, Passive Aggressive Mothering, Plot? What Plot?, Should be sleeping but I chose to write this, Sucks at English, Tags Are Fun, The Oc does not function in accordance to the Narutoverse, World of Warcraft is broken in the Narutoverse, blood elf, canon? what's that?, does not follow canon, leave your sanity at the door, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, mother knows best, no beta we die like men, non Canon, not beta we die like men, oc mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ethreal_Lover/pseuds/Dark_Ethreal_Lover
Summary: How a Blood Elf Grand High Priestess ended up being summoned to the Hidden Countries is anyone's best guess. But since she has been summoned by this small blonde child, even if he is a human she will protect him from these drunken men that have already done him harm.The Light shall bring Justice!





	Priestess Mom Shall Smite Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this has been sitting around in my files collecting dust and well, it's a fun story and thought I'd share it for some other to enjoy it too.  
> I will admit that the Blood Elf FC will be kind of overpowered. I'm not going to hide it. Because I would like to think should a top Max level, very much geared character from WoW that is used to slaying gods, devils, demons and the like on the daily was brought to the ninja world. Yeah, I think a couple of real strong ninjas are not going to intimidate or really land a hit and if they do, it's not going to hurt. But that's just for the sake of this story X'D  
> Translations and Images will be provided towards the end of the chapters where applicable.  
> Strats off a bit heavy, but then lightens up as we go along. :)

Naruto whimpered, curling up his back to the mad drunken villagers that cornered him this time. It was late into the night and he had hoped to get some discarded leftovers from the trash of this one restaurant. It was going, he munched at the rest of someone's half chicken sandwich when some drunkards stumbled into the alleyway. He tried to hide but they had already spotted him and so begun the routine of demon tormenting.

The small blonde toddler couldn't understand why the villagers hated him. He's never been anything but friendly and eager to help, to please and yet the scorn him as if he personally had offended them and their family. His back and sides hurt, the pain throbbing and he felt feverish. At least they seemed about ready to leave him to wallow in pain, he could rush back to the lonely apartment that Jiji gave him to live in after being kicked out of the orphanage once he turned 4. 

"Maybe we should just get rid of it now, do everyone a favour!" Naruto froze at that.

"Yeah! We would definitely be seen as heroes if we get rid of the demon!" More of the group of 5 men chimed their slurred responses of agreements. The blonde whimpered, fresh tears streaming down his face as he huddled even more into himself.

' _Kami, please, anyone...! I don't want to die...!_ ' He prayed as he flinched at the heavy footsteps that approached closer with cheering jeers from the peanut gallery.

"What the-!" The alley lit up as a spark of light and proceeded to explode out in a grandiose light show. This caused great shock and drew much attention in the shinobi village. ANBU and skilled Shinobi were quick to slip into their combat training and made their way. 

" _ ** **Anar'alah****! Where have I been summoned to once more? And it seems my outfit has been transmogrified into something that I have seen the Pandareans create... vaguely..._" A female voice speaks up, in a somewhat musical tone and foreign language once the light has died down. The started civilians looked on in shock at what stood before them.

The figure before them was dressed what most recognised as the priestess garbs, the red and white all there. On their back was a glowing blue staff weapon that seemed to be made of luminous materials and parts hovering around. ( _T'uure, Beacon of the Naaru_ ) Most shocking was the being herself. Aristocratic face structure, long pointed ears and glowing luminous amber eyes. Those eyes that darted to Naruto's form and with a gasp, they knelt down by the pained form of the child. " _Who would ever dare to harm a child so badly?!_ " She did not sound pleased before her head snapped to the only other figures she could see, the sobering up men. " _Vile men! By the light, the sin of man has run too deep with you! Be cleansed by my **Holy Fire**!_" It was instant, nothing more but a sharp rise of her hand to the heavens above, and down came a sharp clash of burning light that struck just before the cowering men. A bright holy blaze, lightly singing them, causing them to cry out in shock and fear, scrambling to their feet and fleeing away with their tails between their legs. Once sure they were gone the priestess turns back to the pained child, that was now sitting up and staring at her with such an awed and hopeful expression it broke her heart as she could guess that the child must have lived a harsh life. 

Her blazing amber eyes had softened in their intensity and took on a more warm orange tone as she gave the child a gently smile, crouching down to him. She could see the slight flinch as she raised her hand but gently patted his head. " _Don't you worry little one, I will make sure none shall bring any more harm to you... It seems the Light has brought me here before you to enact it wishes to save you._ " She says, the musical tones bringing comfort to him even though he could not understand a word she said. He opened his mouth to say something by a sudden flare of pain in his ribs had him flinch and whimper, almost falling forward as he curled up slightly. The lady, Fire Lady as Naruto has opted to call in his head, easily caught him in her arms, swaddling him up in the wide white sleeves. He panicked that he might be dirtying her clothing but she held him when he went to say a protest. " _How about we have you healed first? Then we can continue from there._ " She says and softly she placed a hand on their back her palm glowing a soft baby blue. " ** _Holy Word: Serenity._** " She chimes in a more musical tone and Naruto gasps softly as he feels something warm enter his body and chase the pain away. " _There all better._ " She says with a slight happy chirp in her voice as she sets him down on his two feet. She watches fondly as the boy checks himself over, in awe that pain has vanished. " _Now how about a name, Young One?_ " She questions then blinks as she seems him suddenly look past her then grin widely as he waves at something behind her. She turns and blinks at the sight of a few other people in dark clothing, reminding her of the rogues and Shado-pan ninjas. 

' _I must still have that Barrier up from before..._ ' She says as she walks over to where they were kept back. ' _Should I return back I will thank that Draenei for casting this on me after the last attack on the Cathedral..._ ' She looks to the one she believed to be the leader as they stood more forward and had a very different dress compared to the others. 

"Jiji! This lady is amazing! She called down fire and scared the men away and then she made me all better!" The blonde child had spoken up and the lady blinked as she could not recognise the language. She had been speaking Common when addressing the clearly human child but seems like these were not the same as the human in Azeroth. " _I must not be in Azeroth once again..._ " She says almost forlornly before she looks to the child as he was holding a conversation with the elderly man, someone the boy obviously trusted. She knows that all of the rogues like humans were keeping their attention on her, and she would bet there are some hidden ones as well with how sneaky rogue guards were, she learnt that especially during her time in Pandaria. 

She felt like she was being addressed so she looked back down to the boy and tilt her head before speaking, even though she now knows no one would be able to understand her. " ** _Sorry little one, but it seems we are at an impasse._** " She decided to simply answer in Thalassian, slightly hoping that maybe there was someone within the ranks that could know of the language and it was much easier for her to simply talk in her Native Language than mentally translating to Common since no one would be able to understand her either way. That's when the thought hit her. She perked up smiling as she raised her hand and there appeared a purple hide bag, fitting in the palm of her hand. " ** _But I have just remembered that a Mage friend of mine had created a glyph for me to use since he believed I am always stranded in new lands every other century._** " She says fondly before latching the bag open and they all watched in alarm as her hand disappeared into the bag, but the bag showed no sign of bulging out other than shifting slightly. 

A moment later she pulls out a small shimmer stone, with purple precious stone creating a type of symbol. She vanishes the pack from her hand, setting the now free hand atop the blonde child's head as she crouched down to his eyes level. " **Now don't worry, you might feel a slight tickle.** " She says with a wink before pressing the stone to her own forehead. It shimmers and she watches as the blonde child shudders and giggles. " **How cute,** " she says as the glow at her forehead stayed for a moment before disappearing. She felt the knowledge of the language enter's and mingles in her own mind before she stands straighter. She faces the people that, if she was honest looked like they wanted to tie her down and subject her to interrogation. It would not be a first for her, as travelling as the Horde's Champion within Azeroth and beyond it seems, always had her moments of capture in interrogation. Especially where she faces creatures of the void. They are particularly nasty as they penetrate the mind easily. She has gained somewhat of a resistance to their mind attacks, so she is fairly confident she will not be stunned for too long should that happen.

"Now," She says now in their language, it feels weird on her tongue but she guesses, that just like Pandaren, she will just need to get used to it. She could see the shock in their eyes, well those visible to her, and the blonde child's eyes seemed to have stars in them now. "I apologise for the belated introductions since I was summoned here and had to ensure my summoner was safe." She says with a hopefully non-threatening smile, but her kind with their features, sometimes it is hard to appear unthreatening. The elderly human that seemed to be the leader stepped forward slightly while giving a polite smile and clearing his throat.

"Ah, yes I agree it seems as though everything has happened at a fast pace. Now you said summoned, would that mean you are from the Summons Realm?" The old man questioned first. The Elf creature tilts her head slightly before crossing her arms, looking thoughtful. 

"I am not a traditional summons, so no I am not from this Summons Realm. I was in fact pulled from my own realm, most likely to protect this young child, by the Light's will." She says simply. The man seems to frown slightly as he looked thoughtful.

"May I suggest we go somewhere more appropriate for these type of talks?" He suggested with a disarming smile. She blinked her soft ambers eyes as she glanced around, spotting what might be civilians. She hummed before looking down at the tug at her now red quite airy pants. Meeting the bright blue hopeful eyes of the child she smiled as she nodded her head. 

"Very well, lead the way than, sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thalassian Translation:  
> Anar'alah = By the Light


End file.
